


Doctor Visit

by Anonymous6285



Series: The Group Chat [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Group chat, I can try i guess, I'm Bad At Tagging, Text group, Texting, i did it, uhh, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: Deacy is sad waiting for a lift.Brian is stuck in traffic and hungry.Freddie is just a bit too curious.Roger just wants to talk to Deacy in private about his doctor visit.





	Doctor Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of weird. I wrote this while drunk on sleep deprivation and apathy. Anything I should include next time? Feel free to tell if you want.

Tie your mother down changed their name to Brian.

In love with my car: Dammit Brian  
In love with my car: Really?  
Brian: what  
Love confessions: don’t change your name brian  
In love with my car: yeah. At first I had my doubts but these names were chosen by your friends  
Love confessions: thank you for appreciating me Roger  
Brian: fuck my friends  
Love confessions: please  
In love with my car: Freddie!  
Love confessions: sorry. I had to  
Brian: …  
Douluvme: guys  
In love with my car: oh man. What now  
Douluvme: You! You won’t stop buzzing my phone  
In love with my car: feisty. I dig that in chicks  
Douluvme: I’m not one of your chicks Roger  
Love confessions: dammit you guys  
Love confessions: look what you did  
Love confessions: now Deacy is sad. He can’t be sad. He’s pretty much the only normal one here.  
Brian: how does him being normal have anything to do with him being sad?  
Douluvme: I’m not sad. I’m pissed. I was trying to be quiet in public  
In love with my car: oh great. Dammit deacy

Love confessions changed Douluvme’s name to Dammit Deacy.

Brian: why Freddie  
In love with my car: it’s sPECIAL bRIan  
Love confessions: yes  
Dammit Deacy: but that’s not me. That’s something that somebody else would say to me  
Love confessions: must you always over analyse everything? My god  
Brian: OH GOD  
In love with my car: What  
Brian: I’m stuck in traffic and I’m hungry  
Brian: :(  
Dammit Deacy: Boohoo  
Love confessions: gASp! Thats not very nice Deacs  
Dammit Deacy: fuck u. Fuck u all i dont need friends fuck u fuck u  
In love with my car: you okay?  
Dammit Deacy: oh my god im so sorry  
Dammit Deacy: somebody stole my phone sorry  
Brian: who?  
Dammit Deacy: just some guy. I was waiting for the lift. I got it back though  
Love confessions: yes we can see  
In love with my car: oh are you almost here  
Dammit Deacy: yes.  
In love with my car: cool  
Brian: where?  
Love confessions: They’re going on a date  
In love with my car: it’s not a date fred. We just have to talk about some things  
Brian: what kind of things?  
In love with my car: It’s nothing  
Dammit Deacy: Roger wanted to tell me about his doctor visit today and because i was with him and he didn’t want anybody to hear so were going somewhere you guys will never find us  
Brian: well what happened?  
Love confessions: why was Deacy with you Roger? And wtf happened at your doctors appointment that you have to have further discussion with somebody that was IN THE ROOM?  
In love with my car: DEACY  
In love with my car: YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDNT TELL  
Dammit Deacy: I didn’t tell. I just mentioned  
In love with my car: same thing  
Brian: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED ROGER MEDDOWS TAYLOR  
In love with my car: its none of your business. That’s what  
In love with my car: And if I really wanted anybody to know we wouldnt be going so far away  
Dammit Deacy: did you want me to know?  
Dammit Deacy: because you could have asked me to leave the room  
In love with my car: I forgot I had them on  
Dammit Deacy: oh sorry btw. I should have looked away  
In love with my car: you were watching?????  
Dammit Deacy: I said sorry.  
In love with my car: It was goddamn bet john!!!  
Dammit Deacy: Yes you said.  
In love with my car: And I mean it!!  
Brian: I feel very out of place  
Love confessions: I think I know what theyre talking about  
In love with my car: Shut up freddie!!!!!!  
Brian: christ roger. Calm down  
In love with my car: Don’t tell me to fucking calm down!!!!  
Dammit Deacy: Roger I’m here. Where are you.  
In love with my car: table 5  
Dammit Deacy: okay  
Love confessions: you went to a fancy restaurant with an elevator?? Damn. Too bad I couldnt have come :(  
Brian: Same. Maybe Fred and I will go to our own restaurant since you two are being so weird  
Love confessions: yeah  
Love confessions: just out of curiosity tho………….  
Love confessions: Roger were you wearing a thong?  
In love with my car: IT WAS A BET  
In love with my car: GOD I SWEAR IT WAS A BET  
Love confessions: okay then. Whatever you say  
Dammit Deacy: freddie stop  
Love confessions: do you believe him?  
Dammit Deacy: Freddie stop please. Hes crying  
Love confessions: shit sorry  
Love confessions: but just one more thing

Love confessions changed In love with my car’s name to Thong boy.

Thong boy: not funny freddie  
Love confessions: kinda funny. Besides youd look good in a thong  
Thong boy: freddieeeeeeee stop  
Love confessions: sorry rog. Anyway I’m gonna go call Brian now and see how much longer he has till hes home. Have fun boys :)


End file.
